The invention relates to a connecting mechanism for two parts, which are at least partially insertable into one another, with a cam-operated component, which runs on bearings on the one part and is adjustable between a passive and active position, for shifting a number of contact elements between a withdrawal and a contact position, whereby the contact elements, when in the contact position, mesh in a retaining indentation on the other part, and with a driving device for the adjustment of the cam-operated component between the active and passive positions.
Such a connecting mechanism is known from U.S. 2001/0011592 A1. The connecting mechanism serves, for example, but not exclusively, for the arrangement of an insertion part in a throttle element for the conveyance of gas or oil. By means of the connecting mechanism, the insertion part can be replaced quickly in case of wear or the like. In this case, the insertion part is arranged so that it is entirely in the other part, meaning in the housing of the throttle mechanism. For positioning the insertion part and holding it in place in the other part, a number of contact elements are shifted from a withdrawal position into a contact position. The shifting is done by means of a cam-operated component that adjustably runs on bearings between a passive and an active position. In the passive position, the contact elements are arranged in their return position and in the active position the contact elements are arranged in their contact position. For retaining the contact elements in their contact position, the insertion part has a retaining indentation, which, for example, can be formed as a positioning shoulder that runs at a slant. In order to adjust the cam-operated component between the passive and active positions, the connecting mechanism furthermore presents a driving device.
It is true that the previously mentioned connecting mechanism with insertion parts inserted entirely in a housing is easily used, and that the two parts that are insertable into one another are sufficiently fixed in position with respect to one another. In addition to a further guide for the inserted part in the other part, however, additional fastening devices are necessary in order to improve the way the two parts are fixed in position relative to one another in connection with the contact elements in the contact position. This requires a relatively large design effort and is essentially only implementable for parts that are entirely inserted into one another. For example, in order to insert two parts only partially into one another, further design measures must be taken with regard to the connecting mechanism according to U.S. 2001/0011592 A1, which measures require considerable design effort and which would raise the price of the connecting mechanism.